Crossing Over
by K
Summary: The SG-1 team are mysteriously sent to a planet na


KEY: POV - Point of View SFX - Special Effect INT - Interior EXT - Exterior V/O - Voice Over 

"Crossing Over" 

EXT. DAY:Shot of a dusty plain. Many Bajorians are gathered around a large dig. They are hauling on ropes attached to something in the pit. 

SISKO V/O:Captain's log, Stardate 49853 point 5. Two weeks ago an artefact was discovered in a remote valley on Bajor. It is apparently made of an element that is completely unknown to the Alpha Quadrant. Starfleet is concerned that it may be a Dominion weapon or artefact. However, the Bajorian provisional government is under pressure from the religious orders to deny Starfleet access to it. They claim it is a religious artefact. 

EXT. DAY:The Bajorians pull up the edge of a Stargate form the dig. The Kai walks into shot and begins to argue with a Vedek. Our POV rises, to show a complete Stargate in the dig. 

SISKO V/O:When the artefact was first discovered, the Kai was summoned. She maintains that the artefact is a gift from the Prophets. She believes that it should be studied on Bajor along with the orbs. Unfortunately, she has appealed to me, as the Emissary, to intervene with Starfleet. She is now coming to the Station, to make her request in person. 

INT DAY:The station is as busy as usual. The POV moves down the promenade to Odo's office where Kira and Odo are talking. 

ODO:All our usual security arrangements are in place for the Kai. I'm watching all our usual suspects... 

KIRA:Including Quark? 

ODO:Especially Quark. I don't think they'll be any problems, but I would prefer it if this trip were cancelled. 

KIRA:Odo, you know how much the Kai is involved in this artefact. She wants Starfleet to leave it alone, and believes that the Captain can stop them. 

ODO:Huh! I doubt the Captain will share her view. 

INT:Sisko is in his office, sitting at his desk. He is talking to Admiral Chong. 

SISKO:Sir, I would like to know exactly what Starfleet's position is! 

CHONG:Captain, Starfleet has no position. As part of our agreement with the Bajorian Provisional government, the Federation has full access to any cultural or scientific artefacts or technology discovered or created on Bajor. If the artefact belongs to the religious orders, then the Federation has no claim. However, the Kai has appealed to you as the Emissary. As such, you are not a member of Starfleet. You are a member of the Federation. You must act in the best interests of the Federation. Good luck, Captain. Chong out. 

(Sisko turns off the screen and walks out into Ops. Dax, Worf and O'Brian are all at their stations.) 

SISKO:(To Dax) Where is Major Kira? 

DAX:She's going over the security arrangements for the Kai's visit with Odo. 

SISKO:Well, old man, it looks like Starfleet are washing their hands of the event. Admiral Chong wants me to act 'in the best interests of the Federation'. 

DAX:In other words, they don't want to upset the Bajorians. 

SISKO:Exactly. With the threat of the Dominion, they can't risk losing our presence at the wormhole. 

WORF:Surely, they want information on the artefact? 

SISKO:Yes, but they don't want to force the issue. If they just allow me to hear the Kai as the Emissary, they can ignore any protest I might make. If the let her talk to the Commander of Deep Space Nine, it becomes official. 

O'BRIEN:You mean, they're just going to ignore you? 

SISKO:As Benjamin Sisko, yes. As Commander of this station,they expect me to investigate this artefact. (He turns to Dax) I want you to create a database on everything we know on this artefact. What the Bajorians have told us, any comparisons from the cultural database and any conclusions you can draw. 

DAX:It won't be a lot. 

SISKO:I know, but I need all the help I can get. 

(Kira arrives in the turbolift.) 

WORF:You do not expect the meeting to go well? 

KIRA:Nothing is ever easy with the Kai. 

SISKO:Major, I need to discuss the meeting with you. 

(They walk into Sisko's office as Dax begins to work.) 

SISKO:What do you expect the Kai's approach to be, Major? 

KIRA:Sir? 

SISKO:Sometimes she come in here saying she is doing us a favour by letting Starfleet stay here, then, at others, she insists on constantly calling me emissary and acting as though keeping us happy is her only wish. 

KIRA:I'm not sure. No-one's ever seen her this interested in anything that becoming the Kai. She is almost certain to have some kind of surprise for you, but what it will be, I don't know. 

(FADE TO BLACK) 

INT DAY:The Stargate Command Centre is in it's normal state as SG-1 walk through the Stargate. 

EXT. NIGHT:They come through on a sandy, shrub covered patch of land. It is surrounded by dunes and the Stargate is the only thing there. 

O'NEIL:All right, people. Watch out. I want this to be nice and routine. 

DANIEL:Worried? 

O'NEIL:No, just fed up of getting shot at. 

(The walk over the nearest large dune. There is a large SFX in the valley they come to. It is like the middle of the Stargate, but has nothing supporting it and it is horizontal.) 

O'NEIL:OK, any ideas on that? 

TEAL'C:It appears similar to the Stargate, and I do not recognise it as Gua'ould technology, so it could be a Thor device. 

CARTER:(Using a electronic device.) Sir, this thing is giving off all types of EM radiation! 

O'NEIL:All right, no one touch it. Daniel, get back here! Carter, is it dangerous? 

CARTER:As far as the EM radiation goes, for a while at least, we are in no danger. However, I'm getting a lot of readings that don't make sense. Nothing should be able to produce all this energy without any effects. It should have turned the sand to glass, at least. 

TEAL'C:Whilst we have no idea of it's purpose, we should exercise caution. 

O'NEIL:Right. We're going back to the Stargate... 

DANIEL:Jack, this could be anything. We can't just leave! 

CARTER:Remember the last time you said that? You got transferred into an alternate universe. 

O'NEIL:We're not 'just' leaving. I was saying, we'll go back through the Stargate, to get more equipment to study this thing. Let's go. 

(The POV pans round from O'Neil's face to behind the SFX as SG-1 turn and begin walking back over the dune. When Daniel is half-way up, he stumbles slightly. As his foot slides out behind him, it pushes sand away from a stone block. Trying to steady himself, his treads heavily on the block. Immediately there is a sound, similar to a dynamo charging up.) 

O'NEIL:(Spinning round) What happened? 

DANIEL:I don't know! I just slipped. 

CARTER:Colonel, look! 

(The SFX is changing colour, from blue to red. Small lightening charges come out of it at random) 

O'NEIL:Back to the Stargate! MOVE! 

(They run back over the dune as a storm rapidly begins to form. O'Neil dials as it starts to rain. Our POV goes back to the SFX and seven larger lightning bolts come out it. They hit the Stargate, each at a different chevron, as O'Neil completes the sequence.) 

O'NEIL:Go! 

(Teal'c, Carter, Daniel and finally O'Neil jump through the Stargate. As soon as the Stargate closes, the storm stops. Our POV pulls back to show many Jaffas appearing over the dunes some way from the Stargate.) 

(FADE TO BLACK) 

EXT.:A Bajorian ship is docking at the Station 

INT:Kira, Odo and Worf wait outside an airlock. 

(Kira's comm-badge beeps) 

O'BRIEN:(Voice) Major, the Kai's vessel is completing it's docking sequence. 

KIRA:Thanks, Chief. Kira out. 

WORF:I do not understand why I must be present instead of the Captain. 

ODO:It's simple. As the Captain can't do anything to make the Kai's purpose in coming official, he can't greet her. However, he also can't be seen to ignore the spiritual leader of Bajor when she visits a Bajorian station. So, a Starfleet member of the command staff must meet her. 

WORF:I do not like these affairs. 

ODO:Neither do I. This is too exposed. 

KIRA:It'll last two minutes. Just smile and be pleasant. 

WORF:I do not do 'pleasant'. 

(The airlock opens. Attended by two Vedecks and several acolates, the Kai enters.) 

KIRA:Welcome, Kai. This is Constable Odo and Lt. Commander Worf. 

KAI:Shush, child. I must feel your pagh. 

KIRA:But... you have never... 

KAI:Shush. 

(The Kai reaches out and holds Kira's ear; closing her eyes. After a few moments, she opens them and moves past Kira.) 

KAI:Thank you, child. Your faith is still strong, which will be important in the days to come. Now, I will see the Emissary. 

(They all move off.) 

INT:The Kai walks into Ops from the turbolift. Kira follows her into Sisko's office but Worf moves to his station and Odo just stands and wait near Dax's station. 

INT:Sisko is standing by his desk, waiting. 

SISKO:Welcome, Kai Winn. 

KAI:Thank you, Emmisary. (turning to Kira) My child, I thank you for you attention, but I am afraid I must speak with the Emmissary alone. 

(Kira, looking puzzled, leaves.) 

SISKO:(Sitting.) What do you need to talk to me about? 

KAI:The artifact, of course. It is the will of the Prophets that it remain on Bajor. You are the Emmisary. You must make sure that this comes to past. 

SISKO:This matter does not envolve me. From what I have heard, the provisional government has yet to make a decision regarding the artifact. I can do nothing. 

KAI:The provisonal government, as always, must balance the right thing to do with what they must do. I believe that your intervention could make sure that they make the correct decision. 

SISKO:I am afraid that I cannot interfere with the process of government on Bajor. We must both abide by your government's decision. 

KAI:The artifact is the most important discovery Bajor has made since the Tears of the Prophets. It will change the future of Bajor more than the wormhole. It must be... adequetly supervised. 

SISKO:I'm sorry you have wasted your time. 

KAI:I never waste time, Emissiary. The Prophets are with me. Good day. 

SISKO:(standing) Once again, I'm sorry. 

KAI:Don't be. 

(The Kai leaves Sisko's office, then Ops, escorted by Odo.) 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:Briefing room, later on. The command staff have all just been briefed on Sisko's meeting. 

SISKO:The Kai was even more criptic than usual. I'm sure that she has a plan, but I have no idea what it is. Dax, how did your investigation go? 

DAX:As we expected, there is very little information on the artefact. It was dicovered in the a valley near the Dreis mountain range on Bajor, nearly three weeks ago. The original dig was part of a search organised by the provisional government to try and find some of the weapons caches hidden by the resistance in the area. 

BASHIR:Surely that proves that the artefact is under the control of the government, if they organised the dig. 

DAX:Unfortunately not, Julian. The dig also had a lot of support from the Kai. The artefact was taken to a government laboratry, but the Kai has full authority to grant access to anyone. It is obvious that the artefact can be powered, but as it's purpose is unknown, they haven't done anything. 

O'BRIEN:Probably the right thing to do. 

KIRA:It won't stay that way for the long. I've never seen the Kai like this. I don't think she's going to be very patient. 

SISKO:What else did you think of the Kai's visit, Major. 

KIRA:Whatever she's planning, she'll do it with or without the Federation. 

SISKO:Exactely! She came to see me because it would have looked odd if she hadn't. As far as her plans for the artefact go, I don't concern her. 

ODO:That kind of thinking is very dangerous. People like that are capable of anything. 

BASHIR:It can't be that dangerous, can it. It dosn't seem to do anything. 

SISKO:I don't want to risk it, but we have no choice. Major Kira, Dax, keep an eye on anything that could have a bearing on the artefact. 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:A lab, with several Bajorians walking around the Stargate. 

(The Kai walks in, with an entourage of dozens. She speaks to the Bajorian in charge.) 

KAI:From now on, this facility comes under my direct control. Here is the order from the Provisional government. 

(The head scientist takes a chip, puts it in computer slot, reads, then nods his head. The Kai's followers begin to connect cables to the Stargate.) 

KAI:Now make it work. 

INT:Ops. Sisko, Kira. Dax, Worf and O'Brian and all present. 

O'BRIEN:Sir, I'm reading a massive build up of power on Bajor. 

(Everyone begins to study screens, except Kira) 

DAX:Nothing on Bajor needs that kind of power. It's in an unrecognised loaction. 

SISKO:On screen! 

(An image of a large build appears, in the middle of BAjorian desert. Light flashes all around. A graph, with wildly moving points, is next to it.) 

WORF:It does not appear to be a weapon 

KIRA:No. It's the artefact. They've powered it. 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:In the Laboratary, panels are expolding rapidly. Many people lie dead, the rest are hiding behind equipment. Only the Kia stands, her arms outstreched, in the middle of the floor. 

KIA:(to the air) IT IS THE WILL OF THE PROPHETS! 

(This goes on for a while. Finnally, a much bigger version of the Stargate affects occurs, with lightening flashes. Then the scence goes dark. There are several thuds. After a few moments, faint light appears. All the Bajorians are looking at the Stargate, where SG-1 lie.) 

O'NEIL:Hi. I guess we're not in Kansas anymore, huh. 

END OF PART ONE! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Crossover" 

Part the Second 

RECAP: 

An artefact has been discovered on Bajor. While Kai Win attempts to get Sisko to intervene to stop the Federation from getting it, SG-1 arrive on a new world. They come across what seems to be a Stargate portal, but there is no Stargate. The portal changes colour and fires lightening bolts as SG-1 leave through the Stargate. On Bajor, Kai Winn takes over the artefact (a large Stargate) and has it activated. Sisko and the others watch from Ops as it power surges. Most of the Bajorians present are killed, but those that survive (including Kai Win) find SG-1 in the lab. 

INT:Everyone is staring at Kira who is staring at the viewscreen. 

SISKO:How do know, Major? 

KIRA:(Still staring at screen.) There is nothing else it could be. 

DAX:It does explain the Kai's attitude during your meeting, Benjamin. 

SISKO:Yes. If she intended to activate the artefact anyway, her meeting with me would be unnecessary. Mr. Worf, hail that installation. 

WORF:No reply. 

O'BRIEN:They could have lost communications during... whatever that was. They may not even be anyone left alive. 

SISKO:Then we had better mount a rescue operation, hadn't we? People we're going to find out what going on. (He taps his comm badge.) Sisko to Doctor Bashir. 

BASHIR:(Voice) Yes, sir? 

SISKO:Meet me at the Defiant, Doctor. We're going to investigate the artefact. 

(Sisko leaves, followed by Kira, Dax, Worf and O'Brian.) 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:On board the Defiant. Everyone is seated in there usual positions and the Doctor is standing next to Dax. 

BASHIR:So, we think that this artefact is some kind of a weapon? 

DAX:No, Julian. We don't know what it is. All we know is that a site requiring more power than anything else on Bajor has had some kind of accident, as it isn't answering hails. 

BASHIR:Well, I'm going to check on Sickbay, anyway. 

(Bashir leaves the bridge.) 

INT:The Defiant's bridge, about twenty minutes later.) 

SISKO:Any response to hails, Worf? 

WORF:No, sir. But I do not believe that their equipment is not working. They are simply not responding. 

KIRA:Approaching orbit, sir. 

SISKO:Place us in standard orbit, Major and we'll all beam down. Worf, you have the bridge. (Taps Comm badge.) Doctor, meet us in the Transporter room. 

(Sisko leaves, followed by Kira, Dax and O'Brien.) 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:The lab is still a mess, but the lights are now on. Kai Winn is talking to SG-1. 

KAI:You are the messengers of the Prophets. You have been sent to help me in my task to lead my people. 

O'NEIL:OK. Couple of things. We are not from these 'prophets', whoever they are; and why are you speaking English? 

KAI:I am speaking Bajorian, as are you. 

O'NEIL:Daniel? Bajorian? 

DANIEL:No, I don't know it. (To Kai) Who are you? 

KAI:(Shocked) I am the Kai, your chosen one. 

(As SG-1 look at each other, puzzled, DS9 crew beam down at the back of the lab. SG-1 spin round, surprised and raising their guns, the Kai is angry but hiding it.) 

KAI:(To Sisko) Emissary. I presume that you have come to welcome the Prophets messengers? 

SISKO:I have come to find out what is going on, Kai Winn. (To SG-1) I am Captain Benjamin Sisko, Commander of the Federation Space Station Deep Space Nine. 

O'NEIL:That's nice. (waves his hand for the others to lower their guns)Now, what language do you think we're all speaking? 

SISKO:I don't know about you, but I'm speaking English. 

KAI:Emissary! This is no way to talk to beings sent by the Prophets. 

O'NEIL:Then why does she say we're talking in 'Bajarin'? 

CARTER:That's 'Bajorian', Colonel. 

O'NEIL:Thank you, Captain. 

DAX:(Stepping forward) Benjamin, I think that they are confused about the Universal Translator. 

DANIEL:Excuse me? The... universal translator? 

DAX:It's a device that allows different species to communicate with each other. It analyses the ideas that are common to all languages and produces approximations. The more it hears a language, the more accurate it gets. 

DANIEL:Hold on, that's imposs- 

O'NEIL:(interrupting) I'm sure that it's fascinating, but I want to know where we are. 

KAI:You are on Bajor, of course. 

O'NEIL:There's no 'of course' about it. 

CARTER:What we mean is. where in space, what part of the galaxy? 

DAX:The co-ordinates we use are 23 mark 34 mark 65. 

CARTER:Where is your base point? 

DAX:Earth. It's the home planet of humans. 

O'NEIL:We know where Earth is! 

SISKO:Really. How? 

BASHIR:(Putting away his tri-corder, with which he has been scanning SG-1 since arriving.) Because, sir, they are human. Well, these three at least. (He points to O'Neil, Carter and Daniel.) 

(Kai Winn, on hearing this, walks out quickly. No-one notices.) 

O'BRIEN:Are you sure? 

BASHIR:Quite certain. I'm getting confused readings off you, though. (He walks towards Teal'c) 

O'NEIL:We do have names. 

SISKO:I'm sorry. As I said, I'm Captain Sisko. This is Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax, Doctor Julian Bashir, Chief Miles O'Brien and Major Kira Nereys. 

O'NEIL:I'm Colonel Jack O'Neil, this is Captain Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c. 

BASHIR:I'm sorry, but this is fasinating. It's almost as though you were two beings in one body. 

TIELK:In a way, I am. There is a being known as a Gua'ould in my stomach. I am a Jafa. 

DAX:Really. I also have a symbiant. Tell me is it... 

KAI:(Returning, with an entourage.) Please, there will be time for all this later. You are the messengers of the Prophets, we must tell the people to rejoice. Please, allow these humble servants to escort you to rooms where you may rest. 

O'NEIL:(Thinks for a moment.) Thanks. This way, people. 

DANIEL:I'd like to stay and talk for a while. 

O'NEIL:No, Daniel. Come on. 

DANIEL:Jack, we- O'NEIL:Tactical discussion, Daniel. Move. 

(SG-1 follow the Kai's entourage. The Kai stays.) 

KAI:Really, Emissary. I must object to your badgering of the Messengers. You we'll be able to find out all about them when the rest of Bajor does. 

SISKO:Perhaps you should wait a while before announcing their presence, Kai. 

KAI:I hope that Starfleet is not going to interfere in a Bajorian internal matter? 

SISKO:Of course not. 

KAI:Then I will bid you good day. I have much to do. 

(Sisko and the Kai stare at each other for a moment, then Sisko presses his comm-badge.) 

SISKO:Sisko to Defiant. Beam us up. 

(They beam out.) 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:SG-1 are in a large, airy, room. It seems to be better standard than normal Bajorian quarters. O'Neil is just showing the entourage out the door.) 

O'NEIL:Thank you. I don't seem to have any change on me. 

(He shuts the door.) 

CARTER:Sir, why did you make us leave. We were just about to learn something. 

O'NEIL:I know that, Captain. They were also about to learn something about us. I don't want them to know how we got here. 

DANIEL:Jack, we don't know how we got here. 

O'NEIL:I know. But I don't want them to know that until I'm ready. To much seems weird. 

CARTER:What do you mean? 

O'NEIL:Well, think about it. That Doctor, he said we were human. He obviously didn't expect us to be, and it's equally obvious at least some of them are human. What about those co-ordinates, Carter. Where are we? 

CARTER:I'd need a detailed explanation of their mapping system to be certain, but I think that we're somewhere on the opposite edge of the galaxy. 

TIELK:There are virtually no Stargates in that part of the Galaxy. 

DANIEL:Maybe not in our reality. 

O'NEIL:Oh, Daniel. Not the 'alternate reality' thing again! 

DANIEL:How else can you account for all this? From what little I've seen, the technology seems more advanced than our own, and we appear to be in a galaxy with a different version of Earth. They have this universal translator, which is impossible with either our technology or the Gau'ould's. That thing we saw on P3-476-122D must have caused this. 

CARTER:It would explain a lot sir, but we need more information. 

O'NEIL:I agree with you; but I don't trust that Kai, OK? I don't know what she's up to, but we seem to feature. 

DANIEL:Well, she seems to be some kind of religious leader, of the whole planet. She seems to be more feared and respected but not actually liked very much. 

TEAL'C:How did you obtain this information so quickly? 

DANIEL:Oh, I talked to some of the people who brought us here. 

O'NEIL:Did they happen to let slip exactly what she intends to do? 

DANIEL:Ah, no. They seemed to be under the impression that we should know. They seem to believe that we are sent by their gods. 

(The Kai enters.) 

KAI:You are sent by the Prophets. I am the Kai and I will speak to the people, interpreting you commandments from the Prophets. 

TEAL'C:We are nothing to do with your gods. 

KAI:(As though she has not heard him.) You came through the Gift Of The Prophets and have been sent to guide the people. 

DANIEL:Look, we are explorers, we came through a device called a Stargate. We believe that we have travelled into an alternate... 

KAI:(Interrupt) You words will be interpreted and given to the people. 

O'NEIL:That's great. Could you give us. say, half an hour to... decide our commandments? 

KAI:Certainly. 

(She leaves.) 

TEAL'C:O'Neil, I can not be part of this! I will not deceive a people in the way my people have been! 

O'NEIL:Relax, Teal'c. I'm not going to ask you. I don't trust that woman, and I want to get back to Earth. I just asked for half an hour so we can break out of here. 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:The bridge of the Defiant. Sisko is in the command chair, Mr. Worf has been briefed while the SG-1 scene was happening. Everyone is at their positions and the doctor is present. 

BASHIR:Sir, I don't understand why we just let the Kai take those people away. We should have stayed and talked to them. 

SISKO:Firstly, we didn't just 'let' her take them, Doctor. We had no choice. I could hardly stop the Kai from offering to let them stay on Bajor. Secondly, they wanted to leave for a reason. That Colonel O'Neil doesn't seem stupid. He wants to talk to his people. I want to talk to mine. WE need to know who they are and where they came from. Dax? 

DAX:I've searched through the historical database. The are no matches for any of their names and faces. There is also nothing in the cultural database of any planet about their uniforms. 

O'BRIEN:That's odd. If they are from Earth, there should be something. 

SISKO:It's very odd. They seem to have popped out of nowhere, yet they were very sure that they were nothing to do with the beings in the Wormhole. 

WORF:Perhaps this is a dominion subterfuge. They could be attempting to gain control of the Wormhole through political pressure on Bajor. 

SISKO:Good point, Mr. Worf. Doctor, how could you tell if those people are shape-shifters? 

BASHIR:A simple blood sample will do. If it remains blood when apart from their bodies, they can't be shape-shifters. 

SISKO:We'll have to see if we can arrange that. Major, what do you think that these people will do to the political make-up of Bajor? 

KIRA:(stops staring into space) What? Oh, sorry sir. I can't say. If the Kai announces their presence to the people soon, the provisional government might have to accept them to keep the peace. It all depends on how the Kia uses them. 

SISKO:Somehow, I don't think that they'll be letting themselves get 'used' by anyone. 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:The room SG-1 were taken to is unchanged. Teal'c is standing watch at the door while the others check their equipment. 

O'NEIL:OK, I want us out of here, quick and quiet. I don't expect any trouble, but if there is, I want minimum necessary force. We don't want to make any more enemies than we have to. Got it? 

CARTER:Sir. (Daniel and Teal'c nod) 

O'NEIL:OK. Any sign of trouble, Teal'c? 

TEAL'C:It would appear not, but someone walks along this corridor every few minutes. It does not appear to be a regular patrol, but I believe we are being watched. 

O'NEIL:Well, we'll just have to go. Teal'c, your point; Carter, bring up the rear. 

(O'Neil follows Teal'c out, with Daniel in front of Carter. They begin moving cautiously down the windowless corridor.) 

O'NEIL:Why are there never any lights? 

(Teal'c motions them to stop as they come up to a slightly ajar doorway. The Kai's voice can be heard.) 

KAI:(Voice) Great news. Faithful of Bajor, we have been blessed by the Prophets! They have sent their messengers to us! I have spoken with them and been told, from their holy mouths, that we are honouring the Prophets well. They are pleased and so wish us to increase in our devotions. They tell us that we do not need the Federation and Starfleet to protect us, as our faith is strong. Through the Vedecks, and my humble self, the Prophets shall guide us. 

BAJORIAN:(Voice) Wonderful, Kai! The people will be inspired! 

KAI:(Voice) Of course. They will be whatever I want them to be. Through the will of the Prophets, of course. 

(SG-1 move on down the corridor until they turn a corner.) 

O'NEIL:OK, would anyone like to take a crack at explaining that? 

CARTER:It sounds as though she intends to use as symbols to throw out this 'Federation'. 

DANIEL:In many cultures, religion was more widely respected than the law. She may well be able to completely control these people for a short time, by using us as symbols. 

TEAL'C:I have seen the Gau'ould do similar things, but more openly. 

O'NEIL:That settles it. If she's anything like a Gau'ould, we are definitely not on her side. I want to find a way to get to these Federation guys and fast. 

DANIEL:Our best bet would be that Captain. He seemed to be in charge and the Kai seemed to need some kind of approval from him. 

O'NEIL:Let's go. 

(They jog quickly along the corridor for a while. Suddenly, they come across two guards and an aide from the Kai's entourage.) 

AIDE:Messengers, the Kai requests that you return to your room. She is deeply concerned. 

O'NEIL:So am I. 

(He half turns, then brings his gun up into Guard #1's face, knocking him out. Teal'c punches Guard #2, then slams him into the wall. Carter takes the aide with a roundhouse kick.) 

DANIEL:Minimum necessary force? 

TEAL'C:They are still breathing. 

O'NEIL:Right. Looks like they know we're out of the room, campers, so let's leave the building. 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:The Defiant bridge. 

WORF:Captain, I am picking up an alert from the Temple. 

SISKO:Directed to us? 

WORF:No sir. It appears to be internal security only, but their transmitting bandwidth is not fine enough. 

SISKO:On speaker. 

VOICE:...without public knowledge. Repeat, the Messengers have escaped. Kai Winn wishes them returned to the room at once. Any security detachment finding them should escort them back quickly and without public knowledge. 

WORF:The transmission has ended. The detachments are sending confirmation. 

KIRA:Looks like you were right, sir. They won't be used by the Kai. 

SISKO:Dax, scan for human life signs in the temple. 

DAX:Got them. There is a group of three with one unknown moving through the temple's lowest level. 

BASHIR:We can't just beam them out of there! Can we? 

SISKO:Only if it becomes necessary. I want to... 

WORF:Sir, I am detecting a massive power surge near the Wormhole! 

SISKO:On screen. 

(Our POV swings round to the screen, which shows the same SFX as the one that SG-1 found, but much larger.) 

O'BRIEN:Jesus! It's as big as the Wormhole! 

DAX:It appears identical to the type that we detected in the Bajorian installation. 

SISKO:Chief, beam those people up here, now! 

(O'Brien gets up and runs to the back of the bridge and begins to work controls.) 

WORF:Sir, an object is coming through! 

SISKO:Identification? 

WORF:Unknown. It appears to be... pyramid shaped. 

O'BRIEN:Energising. 

(Sg-1 are beamed directly to the bridge. They look around, confused.) 

O'NEIL:What the.... 

CARTER:Colonel! Look! 

(Carter points to the screen.) 

O'NEIL:Oh great! This is very bad. 

SISKO:(Getting out of his chair and walking over to O'Neil.) Do you know what that is? 

O'NEIL:Oh yeah, sure. There parasitic aliens come to take over your galaxy. They are the Gau'ould. 

END OF PART TWO! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Crossover" 

Part the Third 

RECAP: A large Stargate has been discovered on Bajor. Kai Winn believes it to be a gift from the Prophets and orders it activated. SG-1 find a Stargate-like portal on a world. Daniel accidentally activates it, and it affects the Stargate as the try to return to Earth. SG-1 arrive in the Bajorian Stargate and are greeted by Kai Winn as messengers from the Prophets. The DS9 crew, observing the power surge needed to power the Stargate, arrive on Bajor. They talk to SG-1 and discover that they are human (apart from Teal'c) SG-1 are taken to a room by the Kai, who then makes Sisko leave Bajor. SG-1 break out, as O'Neil doesn't trust the Kai. They then overhear her planning a speech to the Bajorians, where she uses SG-1 as a symbol to make them throw the Federation out. As they are leaving, a massive surge of Stargate energy occurs near the Wormhole. Sisko, in the Defiant in orbit of Bajor, has SG-1 beamed up to the Defiant. The Gau'ould have come through a portal in a Mothership. 

EXT.:The Mothership dwarfs the station as it moves slowly towards it. 

WORF:They are threatening the station. 

TEAL'C:They will attack the space station. 

SISKO:Why? 

TEAL'C:It is a biggest sign of advanced technology, and therefore the biggest threat to them. 

SISKO:Mr. Worf, hail them. Major, get us back to the station. 

WORF:There is no response on any frequency. 

EXT.:The Defiant speeds towards Deep Space Nine as the Mothership launches death-gliders. 

DAX:They have launched some type of fighters, sir. 

O'NEIL:They're called Death-gliders. 

SISKO:What kind of damage can they do? 

O'NEIL:A lot. 

SISKO:Any response to hails? 

WORF:None. 

SISKO:Shields up, red alert! Mr. Worf, ready phasers. 

EXT.:The death-glider's weapons impact into DS9's shields. 

INT:Our POV is the viewscreen, then pans to Carter. 

CARTER:Colonel, they have some kind of energy shield. 

SISKO:Chief, how long can the station's shields take that? 

O'BRIEN:According to these readings, given the number of ships, about ten minutes, if the main ship doesn't get involved. 

TEAL'C:The Gau'ould Motherships have no weapons for battling in space. 

WORF:We are within phaser range. 

SISKO:Fire. 

EXT.:The phaser beams hit two death-gliders, which are destroyed. It turns and picks off two more. 

DAX:The fighters are regrouping. 

TEAL'C:They will now concentrate their efforts on this vessel. 

EXT.:Four death-gliders fire on the Defiant. 

INT:The Defiant is shaken. 

O'BRIEN:Shields are at 89% 

SISKO:Let's show them we mean business, Mr. Worf, Quantum torpedoes targeted on the main ship. 

WORF:Ready. 

SISKO:Fire. 

EXT.:Four torpedoes fly towards the Mothership. They impact on the shields, which short out. The Defiant, turning, picks off another Death-glider. 

WORF:Major damage to their shields! 

DAX:The fighters are returning to the Mothership. 

WORF:We should peruse them. 

DAX:Benjamin, the main ship just...went. 

O'BRIEN:What do you mean, 'went'? 

DAX:It was similar to warp, but it doesn't seem to be the quite same process. 

TEAL'C:It is called hyper-launch. 

O'NEIL:(To Sisko) We need to talk. 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:The conference room on Deep Space Nine. SG-1 are at one end of the table with the Deep Space Nine crew in the other chairs. Odo is not present. 

SISKO:So, you believe that you are from an alternate version of reality? 

O'NEIL:I know it sounds crazy, but it has happened before. (He looks at Daniel) Well, we think it has. 

DAX:There is at least one documented instance of it occurring in our reality, Colonel. A hundred years ago, several members of Starfleet crossed into a parallel universe. We know that this is possible. 

O'NEIL:Yeah, well, the Gau'ould have followed us; and I don't think they'll wait long before attacking again. 

TEAL'C:I believe that they we re surprised by your level of technology, and are currently adapting their tactics in order to defeat you. 

WORF:They will not find us easy to defeat! 

SISKO:(Standing and walking around the table) They have the advantage of numbers. However, we seem to have at better weapons and a more manoverable ship. Chief, I want to get as all of the torpedo launchers on the station working. 

O'BRIEN:All of them, sir? 

SISKO:Yes. I want to try and resolve this peacefully, but I'm not going to take any risks. 

TEAL'C:The Jafa on board the Mothership will not talk to you, Captain. If this is a experimental device of the Gau'ould they will have orders to ready this area for invasion. No Gau'ould will risk their life on such an unknown mission, so they will have no-one to change their orders. 

BASHIR:Is that all they want, conquest? 

O'NEIL:There is being worshipped as gods. That's quite high on their 'Things to do list'. 

SISKO:Colonel, we need your knowledge to defeat these Gau'ould and you need our help to get back to your reality. Lets work together. 

O'NEIL:(Thinks for a moment) Sure. You seem to be our best hope to get out of here. 

SISKO:Good. Dax, I want you to get to work on how we can get these people back. Get hold of that device. I don't care how you do it. 

CARTER:I can help you with that. 

SISKO:Worf, I want you to work on our weapons. I doubt things will go as well as last time. 

O'NEIL:Teal'c can help with that. (To Teal'c) Tell him everything that'll help. 

WORF:(To Sisko) Understood, sir. 

SISKO:Major, I want you to co-ordinate with Odo to get as many civilians off the station as possible. 

KIRA:Most of them are trying to leave already. 

SISKO:Doctor, I want you to get Sickbay ready. 

BASHIR:(Already rising) Sir. 

SISKO:(To them all) Dismissed. 

(Everyone except O'Neil, Daniel and Sisko leave.) 

DANIEL:(Walking round to O'Neil) 

DANIEL:Unless there's anything that I can do, Jack, I'm going to look around. 

O'NEIL:Sure. (Daniel leaves and Sisko returns to his seat.) 

SISKO:What do you think our chances are with these Gau'ould are. Colonel? 

O'NEIL:From what I've seen so far, very good. There ran after you'd only fired one shot. Provided they don't try anything tricky, we should win. 

SISKO:What do you mean 'tricky'? 

O'NEIL:I don't think they would just sent one ship to prepare an area for invasion. They must have another mission. 

SISKO:I agree. But what? 

O'NEIL:Hey, this is your reality. 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:It is several hours after the meeting and OPS is even more frantic than usually. Carter and Dax are working at Dax's station. Worf and Teal'c are also working together. Bashir and Daniel are also talking as Kira works at her station. 

DAX:We need to get hold of the artefact from Bajor. From what I can tell from the readings we gathered when the Mothership appeared, there must be a secondary device in your reality. 

CARTER:In other words, someone did this on purpose. 

DAX:Yes. 

(Our POV moves, tracking over OPS to Worf and Teal'c.) 

WORF:So, these Gau'ould are not true warriors? 

TEAL'C:No. A Gau'ould has never battled another directly to my knowledge. They send my people to fight for them. 

WORF:They are cowards! There battle plans will be that of cowards. 

(Our POV changes again, rising from Worf to centre on the door's to Sisko's office. Sisko and O'Neil walk out.) 

SISKO:Everyone. (Silence.) Red Alert. 

(Sirens go off, the lights change as the command staff and SG-1 walk to the bottom of the steps.) 

SISKO:Colonel O'Neil and I believe we have worked out the Gao'ould's battle plan. Colonel? 

O'NEIL:Teal'c was right. They'll try to destroy this station, as it represents the greatest threat to them. However, they need a base, if they seriously intend to invade this reality. 

DAX:(Realising) They'll attack Bajor. 

SISKO:Right, old man. (To everyone) I intend to stop them. Major, you have command of the station. I'll brief you on the battle plan in a moment. Everyone else, let's get to the Defiant. 

DANIEL:(To Bashir, as everyone walks out, leaving Kira and Sisko talking)"Old man"? 

BASHIR:Don't ask. 

FADE TO BLACK 

EXT.:The Defiant is moving away from the station as the Gau'ould Mothership appears. 

INT:The Starfleet personnel are at their usual positions, with O'Neil and Teal'c on the left of Sisko's chair and Daniel, Carter and Bashir standing on the right. 

DAX:Benjamin, they're back! 

WORF:Phasers locked, sir. The Major reports she is ready. 

SISKO:Hold on, Commander. Let's try talking, first. Hail them. 

(Worf turns to his station and works for a second.) 

WORF:No response. 

EXT.:The Mothership launches it's Death-gliders, more than before. They head out in two waves, half to the station and half towards the Defiant. 

INT:Our POV is on the viewscreen, showing the Death-gliders, then cuts to O'Neil) 

O'NEIL:I'd call that a response. 

SISKO:Mr. Worf send the signal to the Major. 

WORF:(Pleased) Yes, sir. 

EXT.:The station, in close-up, suddenly begins to open it's torpedo launchers. There are a lot of them. 

INT:Our POV is on Sisko's head. 

SISKO:Fire! 

EXT.:Further out, we can see the station and the Mothership. Our POV moves down and to the right as the station launches thousands of quantum torpedoes. Our POV cuts to the station viewed from the Mothership, as all the torpedoes fly towards it. A dozen or so take out Death-gliders, but it clear what they are targeted at. The POV cuts to a side-view of the Mothership, as it's shields are raised. 

INT:Everyone is watching the viewscreen. 

SISKO:Let's keep those fighters busy. Chief, attack pattern Gamma Epsilon Four. 

EXT.:The torpedoes impact into the Mothership's shields. At first nothing seems to happen, but as they continue the shield begin to crackle and have static. Soon, there are large holes and the crackle and static are permanent. The shields collapse soon after and there are still torpedoes coming. The hammer into the ship, causing massive explosions. Most of the front face is now missing, with explosions moving round the pyramid. 

INT:The viewscreen is showing this destruction, as the Defiant attacks the Death-gliders. 

CARTER:Oh, my God, Colonel. Did you see that? 

O'NEIL:Oh, yeah. I defiantly like this 'Federation' stuff. 

SISKO:They're called Quantum torpedoes. 

DANIEL:How many did you fire? 

O'BRIEN:Four thousand, four hundred and thirty-six, in four waves. 

O'NEIL:I'm impressed. 

SISKO:It's not over yet, and it takes a long time to reload. 

EXT.:The Defiant is now in full battle mood, streaking through the Death-glider formations and firing all it weapons at full speed. As it fly past our POV, it pulls back to reveal dozens of destroyed hulks of Death-gliders. It turns to follow the Defiant's path and most of the surviving Death-gliders are returning to the Mothership. 

INT:SG-1 are still amazed, and most of the Starfleet personnel seemed a little surprised. 

DAX:They are returning to the Mothership, Benjamin. 

SISKO:Now, let's see if they will talk. 

TEAL'C:They will not talk. They are fanatics. 

SISKO:Open a channel. 

WORF:(After a few seconds.) 

SISKO:There is a text-only message, sir. It is not in a language I recognise. 

DANIEL:Let me look. (He leans over Worf's shoulder to read the hieroglyphs.) It says, "Our Gods will Overcome". 

O'NEIL:What's that supposed to mean? 

TEAL'C:It is a very old saying. It was once used by Jaffa about to die to mean that they had prepared an trap for their enemies. 

O'NEIL:Is it just me, our does that not sound good? 

EXT.:Two dozen Death-gliders burst out of the Mothership, which is now disintegrating. They all charge towards the Defiant, apart from five that move at incredibly speed towards Bajor, looping away from the station. 

WORF:They are attacking! 

SISKO:Fire phasers! Evasive manoeuvres! 

EXT.:The Defiant rolls rapidly, destroying three of the Death-gliders with it's phasers. It then swings round the Death-gliders far faster than they can turn and launches two Quantum torpedoes into their midst. They explode, destroying all the remaining Death-gliders. 

INT:Sisko walks over to Dax's station. 

BASHIR:Why did they do that? They must have known they would be destroyed. 

WORF:Perhaps they wished to die with honour. 

SISKO:I doubt it. They would.... 

DAX:(Interrupting) Their ship is going to self-destruct! 

SISKO:(Shouting) All hands brace for impact! (Everyone grabs at the consoles.) 

EXT:What's left of the Mothership explodes in a blinding white explosion. The Defiant is thrown about for several seconds. 

INT:Daniel and Bashir have fallen. There are a few sparking panels. Bashir immediately gets up and begins to check people with his tricorder. 

SISKO:Report! 

O'BRIEN:Our shields are down to 34 percent and our weapons systems our off-line. We can move but we can't fight. 

TEAL'C:That was not the trap. 

SISKO:Well now that we're....(trails off) (To Teal'c) What? 

TEAL'C:Self destruction is a standard order when ships are near defeat. The message we received is only sent when the trap is unusual and surprising. That was not the trap. 

O'NEIL:(Walking forwards) No, those Death-gliders that escaped were. We have to get to Bajor. They can't get that Stargate! 

FADE TO BLACK 

END OF PART THREE 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Crossover" 

Part the Fourth 

RECAP: A large Stargate has been discovered on Bajor. Kai Winn believes it to be a gift from the Prophets and orders it activated. SG-1 find a Stargate-like portal on a world. Daniel accidentally activates it, and it affects the Stargate as the try to return to Earth. SG-1 arrive in the Bajorian Stargate and are greeted by Kai Winn as messengers from the Prophets. The DS9 crew, observing the power surge needed to power the Stargate, arrive on Bajor. They talk to SG-1 and discover that they are human (apart from Teal'c) SG-1 are taken to a room by the Kai, who then makes Sisko leave Bajor. SG-1 break out, as O'Neil doesn't trust the Kai. They then overhear her planning a speech to the Bajorians, where she uses SG-1 as a symbol to make them throw the Federation out. As they are leaving, a massive surge of Stargate energy occurs near the Wormhole. Sisko, in the Defiant in orbit of Bajor, has SG-1 beamed up to the Defiant. The Gau'ould come through a portal in a Mothership. They attack the station, but the Defiant damages the Mothership and it withdraws. SG-1 and the DS9 crew talk about the situation. They team up and Sisko and O'Neil come up with a plan. The Gau'ould return and launch a serious attack on the station. The station then launches torpedoes at the Mothership and nearly destroy it. The Defiant deals with the Death-gliders. The Jaffa on the Mothership send a threat to the Defiant then launch some Death-gliders to distract the Defiant; allowing other gliders to escape to Bajor. They then blow up the Mothership, damaging the Defiant so much it cannot fight, only move. O'Neil then realises that the Jaffas are going to get the Stargate on Bajor. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

INT:Repairs are underway on the bridge of the Defiant. It is clearly damaged, but working. 

SISKO:You think those gliders are going for the Stargate? 

O'NEIL:It's the only card they've got left. They must be calling for reinforcements! 

SISKO:What's our top speed , Chief? 

O'BRIEN:Warp's off-line, so full impulse. 

SISKO:Set course for Bajor and engage. 

CARTER:I not so certain, sir. 

O'NEIL:About what? 

CARTER:Well, Lt. Dax and I managed to piece together enough information from their sensors to realise that this device that brought us here can't work alone. There must be one in our reality as well. 

DANIEL:Yes, or how else did they get the first one here? 

O'NEIL:And this matters to me why? 

CARTER:Sir, the two devices must work in unison. Someone from our reality sent us here on purpose. They wouldn't do that is they were really planning an invasion. 

O'NEIL:What you don't think a Gau'ould would just find this so amusing? 

TEAL'C:You are right O'Neil. A Gau'ould would enjoy using such a device on an enemy. 

CARTER:Then why send only one ship? To send that one they must have had a way of activating the device here from our reality. Why blow up the ship? Why not just summon reinforcements from there? 

O'NEIL:All right! You've convinced me. Look, either way we want to stop them, right. If they're calling reinforcements if they're trying to destroy it to strand us here, I really want to disappoint them. (To Sisko) Hey, you got any way of communicating with that Kai person? 

SISKO:Yes, but it's not working. They stopped transmitting or receiving a few seconds ago. Unfortunately, we weren't clear of the interference caused by the ship's explosion. 

DANIEL:You mean we can't warn them? 

FADE TO BLACK 

EXT.:The outside of the building that SG-1 were kept in. The courtyard in front is empty of people, but shows marks of a battle. Our POV moves in through the doors and we see bodies of Bajorians on the ground. They are all dead. The POV cuts to show a dozen or so Jaffas walking stealthily through a corridor. Cut back to the courtyard. SG-1 and the DS9 crew beam down. 

INT:The DS9 crew and SG-1 are in the Defiant's transporter room. 

SISKO:I think we should beam directly into the chamber the device is in. 

O'BRIEN:Well, there's a slight problem, sir. 

SISKO:What? 

O'BRIEN:We can beam down; it's just that we can't beam back up for a while. The transport controls were damaged in all that rocking around. It's risky enough beaming down. 

SISKO:Too bad. Let's go. 

INT:The room holding the Stargate. It is empty and has been cleaned up, but remains basically the same. SG-1 and the DS9 crew beam in. 

O'NEIL:I still don't like that. 

(Dax walks over to a control panel) 

DAX:Benjamin, there are experiments running on here that should be monitored. There should be people in here. 

(SG-1 immediately get their guns out and get ready to fight) 

WORF:What is it? 

DANIEL:Let's just say that this sounds familiar. 

(A staff weapon fire in through the door leading to the corridor. O'Neil and Carter scramble to each side of the door. Everyone else finds cover in the room. After several seconds it is clear no more shots are coming.) 

O'NEIL:Carter, you see anything? 

CARTER:No, sir. 

O'NEIL:Me neither. 

(Sisko and Worf come over in a crouch.) 

SISKO:What's going on? 

WORF:They are afraid to face us! 

CARTER:I think there trying to make sure there is no-one else in the building, sir. If your not expecting it, that shot would get a reaction. 

SISKO:How long have we got until they make a through search? 

CARTER:I have no idea. 

(They all crawl back to the others) 

SISKO:I think Worf, Colonel O'Neil, Teal'c and I should go and keep our friends busy while the rest of you work on fixing the device. 

KIRA:I'm coming too, sir. 

O'NEIL:Sounds good to me. 

(They walk carefully out of the door, leaving Dax, O'Brien, Bashir, Carter and Daniel) 

INT:A curving corridor, again with no lighting. Sisko and Kira move along the left-hand side and O'Neil and Teal'c on the right; with Worf in the lead, holding his Bat'leth. 

O'NEIL:(Whispering to Teal'c) Where are these guys? 

INT:Worf suddenly yells and swings his Bat'leth round at chest height into a doorway. A Jaffa falls to the ground and Worf slashes at him again. Two more Jaffa are dropping from the room as this happens, one of them landing on Kira. Sisko spins and gives the other one a two handed chop to the face. He staggers and it shot in the back by O'Neil. Kira kicks her Jaffa off and Teal'c grabs him by the head and breaks his neck. Worf is suddenly jumped by two other Jaffa, running down the corridor. One grabs the arm holding the Bat'leth and the other jams a 'Zat' gun into his head. 

JAFFA #1:If any of you move, he dies! 

(O'Neil is still hidden from the Jaffas round the bend of the corridor. Knowing this, the others put up their hands) 

WORF:Kill him! Today is a good day to die! 

(O'Neil jumps out and shoots Jaffa #1 in the head. Teal'c kills the other with his staff.) 

O'NEIL:No, today is a good day for someone else to die. 

TEAL'C:Jaffa do not normally negociate. Where are the rest? 

KIRA:It's a distraction! 

(They begin to sprint back down the corridor) 

INT:Dax, Bashir, O'Brien, Carter and Daniel are under heavy fire. They are pinned down. 

CARTER:(To Daniel) Any grenades? 

DANIEL:No! 

(Carter pulls out her grenade and throws it through the doorway. The Jaffa's firing ceases after the explosion) 

BASHIR:Why have they stopped. 

O'BRIEN:I think the Cavalry just arrived. 

(There are sounds of gunfire and phasers outside. As one, the other run to the doorway and begin firing) 

INT:Just outside the room. One Jaffa is already dead and the remaining four stand no chance in the cross-fire. Teal'c takes the first, then Sisko gets another. The last two try to charge the doorway put are shot by Dax and Carter. 

BASHIR:Is that it? 

KIRA:There were five fighters. 

TEAL'C:The Death-gliders are only capable of carrying two people. 

O'NEIL:That's it. 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:Several days later, the room is once again tidy. Dax, Carter, O'Brien and Daniel are all working on the Stargate with a number of Bajorians as Sisko speaks. 

SISKO:(V/O) Station Commanders Log. After the final battle with the Gau'ould Jaffa's we are attempting to return to normal. Kia Winn soon returned, but with the threat of SG-1 telling her people about her speech, she has been very quiet. Very few people on Bajor know what really happened, and I'm sure the Kia wants to keep it that way. Work continues on the Stargate, and Dax and O'Brien tell me that they are very close to making it work. SG-1 will have to hold on though, as officers from Starfleet Intelligence arrive tomorrow to talk to them. 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:The conference room on DS9. Sisko, Kira and SG-1 are sitting at the table as an Ensign shows in several Starfleet officers. 

SISKO:(Rising and extending his hand) Welcome to DS9. 

OFFICER #1:Thank you, Captain. I'm Captain David Mellows, this is Commander Susan Evans and Lt. Commander Matthew Cooper. We're from Starfleet Intelligence. 

O'NEIL:Hey. 

(The officers sit at the table, on the opposite side from SG-1) 

MELLOWS:I'd like to start by giving Starfleet's official thanks for you assistance in dealing with these Gau'ould. 

O'NEIL:It was nothing. 

MELLOWS:I'm also here to tell you that Starfleet, and the Federation Council as a whole, can not allow this event to become public knowledge. We are therefore placing all logs, physical evidence and personnel under a 'Black' security classification. 

DANIEL:And that means....? 

COOPER:It means that, as of now, none of this ever happened. Officially, you don't exist. 

O'NEIL:What? 

MELLOWS:We can't have the public knowing that it is possible to traverse planes of reality. That at any moment, any number of warships may appear in space, ready to invade. 

DANIEL:So your just going to keep us here? 

EVANS:Of course not, Colonel! You will be free to return as soon as the device can be made to work. This order primarily affects the Starfleet officers. However, it does mean that you cannot be give any access to Federation technology or information. 

O'NEIL:Oh, great. Why is it that ever time we meet somebody who can beat the Gau'ould, they won't help us? 

SISKO:(To Mellows) So my officers will be ordered to never speak of this event again? 

MELLOWS:Yes, and they will be required to have all their logs altered, to remove any mention of these events. 

KIRA:How do you intend to silence me? My people have a right to know that the 'Messengers of the Prophets' were not sent by the prophets. 

MELLOWS:The people of Bajor don't know of any 'Messengers', Major. The speech these people heard Kai Winn make was a rehearsal. It was never transmitted. Nor can we find any recording of it in the facility. In answer to your question, you're government has given us an official order to hand to you. (Cooper slides a data PADD to Kira. She reads it) 

KIRA:They'll send me to jail? 

MELLOWS:This whole episode has been embarrassing for the Bajorian Provisional Government. They have many deaths to explain and a lot of questions with no answers. They have decided to make the whole matter one of planetary security. As a result, you must never speak of this event or be tried for treason. 

DANIEL:Realities might change, but governments remain the same. 

MELLOWS:(Rising) I'm sorry. 

(The officers leave. Our POV rises up from the conference table as everyone stares glumly at each other.) 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT:The OPS centre again, a few days later. Dax and Carter arrive in the Turbolift, looking very excited. O'Neil and Daniel are talking to Sisko. 

CARTER:Colonel, we've done it! 

DANIEL:You've made the gate work? 

O'NEIL:No, she's figured out how to use the toaster, Daniel. Well, Captain, report. 

CARTER:It was simple once we realised that you can plot realities in the same way we plot Stargates. The reason this Stargate is bigger than ours is that is has several other rings. On them are a completely new set of symbols. They correspond to different realities. 

DANIEL:Hold on, you said there were an infinite number of alternate realities. How can they all be dialled, with just a few new symbols? 

CARTER:This is just a theory, but I think that who ever built this worked out a way of only choosing from the realities that a much different from ours. It would explain how we ended up in a reality with such advanced technology. In theory, the chance of even ending up in a reality were humans exists is very small. 

O'NEIL:Forget the theory. How can you know how to dial home if these symbols are completely new? 

CARTER:We can't; but no-one has changed the Stargate since the Mothership arrived here from our reality. The symbols that are already encoded are the ones for our reality. 

DANIEL:How can you know that the ship came from our reality? 

CARTER:Well, apart from the fact that the possibility of another reality, so closely matching ours, choosing to come to this point in this reality is incredibly small; we checked the Bajorians logs. The symbols are the same as when we arrived. 

O'NEIL:Are you sure that takes us back to our reality? 

DAX:(Just finishing telling the same thing to Sisko) We've conducted several tests, Colonel. We have made contact with General Hammond. 

(O'Neil looks at Carter) 

CARTER:It's true, sir. He told me that he's sent in all the SG teams to secure the device in our reality, but he thinks that the Gau'ould will bring reinforcements soon. So, we have to leave now, sir. 

O'NEIL:Why didn't you say so? Let's go! 

(They all sprint to the Turbo-lift) 

INT:The Stargate room. Dax and O'Brien are anxiously watching screens as Sisko and SG-1 beam down. 

SISKO:(To Dax) How long do they have? 

DAX:A Gau'ould Mothership will arrive in ten minutes, according to these sensor readings. 

DANIEL:Where are you getting thoses readings from? 

DAX:We sent a long-range probe through. 

O'NEIL:I thought you couldn't give us any technology. 

O'BRIEN:We can't. It'll explode in nine minutes. 

SISKO:(To SG-1) Good luck in your fight. 

O'NEIL:Thanks. It's nice to know that somewhere things turn out pretty good. 

CARTER:Remember, the Gau'ould can't come through to this reality if this Stargate doesn't work. 

SISKO:Don't worry, we'll bury it. 

O'NEIL:(To SG-1) Let's go! 

(SG-1 run through the Stargate which closes after them) 

FADE TO BLACK 

EXT.:The planet SG-1 were sent from. SG-1 run out of the Stargate as two Death-gliders strafe the area. 

HAMMOND:Get down! 

(SG-1 throw themselves to the ground) 

HAMMOND:(To officer at the DHD) Dial! 

(The officer dials Earth and the Stargate activates) 

HAMMOND:(Shouting) Move out! 

(The dozen our so people at the site run through the Stargate) 

INT:The SG Command Centre conference room. SG-1 and Hammond are sitting at the table. 

HAMMOND:So the Gau'ould have perfected a way to move into alternate realities? 

CARTER:No exactly, sir. The device is basically the same as a Stargate, so we can assume that the Gau'ould didn't build it; they just found it. I also don't think that they have complete control over it, either. If they did, why choose to go to a reality were humans were so advanced? 

HAMMOND:Why was that? According to your report, their time was several hundred years ahead of ours. How is that possible? 

CARTER:Well, sir, one explanation is that, in their reality, humans evolved faster. In the theory of alternate universes, the only thing that must be the same is the age of the universe, the starting point. If humans developed faster in relation to that starting point, the universe can be the same age, but human civilisation would appear older. 

HAMMOND:Well, it sounds as though you had quite a trip. 

O'NEIL:Oh, yeah. 

DANIEL:I'm just worried about us taking another. 

O'NEIL:What? 

DANIEL:Well, we know that the special Stargate on Bajor will be buried, but we don't know that the one here will never be used again. Perhaps we can't be sent back to that reality, but we could be sent to another. 

FADE TO BLACK 

Disclaimer time; 

Any resemblence to the characters in "Stargate: SG-1" or "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" is entirely uncoincidental, although rather suprising. K. is not a sinister, secretive and corrupt person, writing meaningless gibberish in an attempt to become famous and immortal. Probably. No part of this story was coherent. The rights to transmit, copy, reproduce, edit, improve, or publish are none existant, but bear in mind that the author will be a bit miffed if anyone uses the funnier lines to try and pull the girl he was interested in. Any spelling mistakes are due to an error with the program used to transmit it. Try my site at "http:\\www.geocities.com\Area51\Dimension\7081" 


End file.
